This invention relates to a composite masonry edging or stepping block having projections that form a combination of multi-wave protrusions, and recesses that form a multi-wave indentation, one protrusion of one block interlocking with the indentation of a like-shaped block in straight or angled alignments, each block having a pattern on its upper surface that includes arcuate grooves that smoothly engage the arcuate beveled sides the projections.
Concrete or composite masonry edging blocks are commonly used to separate one landscaped surface from another. For example, edging blocks are commonly used to separate a lawn from an adjoining garden, walkway, patio or driveway. The edging blocks keep the lawn from growing into the adjoining landscaped surface and cleanly define the boundaries of the separate surfaces. The blocks are typically placed in the ground in a side-by-side manner to separate the landscaped surfaces. Concrete or composite masonry stepping blocks are also commonly used to create a path over a landscaped surface.
Various types of composite masonry edging and stepping block designs have been developed. Some designs are particularly suited for edging a straight border or creating a straight path, and others for edging angled borders or curved paths. Some block designs have an interlocking feature that helps fix adjacent blocks to each other so that a series of blocks will retain its overall shape or edged pattern or path over time.
Interlocking edging and stepping block designs can incorporate a paired block design, or a single, like-shaped block design. Paired edging block designs use blocks with different shapes to achieve the interlocking feature. One block is shaped to provide a recess, and the other is shaped to provide a projection that fits into that recess. An example of a paired block design is shown and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,920.
Like-shaped edging and stepping block designs utilize blocks that have the same shape. Each block includes a projection on one end and a recess on the other. Blocks are placed side-by-side so that the projection of one block fits into the recess of its adjacent block. Straight sections are formed by joining blocks with projections and recesses on opposite sides of the block. Angles are formed by pivoting the projection in the recess. Examples of the like-shaped edging block designs are shown FIGS. 1 and 2.
One problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs is that they have only one projection and only one recess, and the recess is formed on the opposite end of the block from the projection. As shown in FIG. 1, each block must be placed in line with its adjacent edge blocks to utilize the interlocking feature. While these blocks are suitable to edge a straight driveway or walkway, or create a straight path, they are not readily suited to edge landscaped surfaces with sharp bends or create curved paths.
Another problem with conventional like-shaped, interconnecting edging and stepping block designs is that the blocks cannot be used to achieve a tight bend in the edging pattern and maintain the interlocking connection between adjacent blocks. While some blocks allow a small degree of turn between adjacent interlocking blocks, they are not capable of negotiating a tight 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 or 135xc2x0 bend and maintain the interlocking connection.
A further problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs similar to the edging block shown in FIG. 2 is that they do not achieve a complete interlock. When set side-by-side, the sideways movement of a particular block relative to the edging pattern will not necessarily cause a sideways movement of its adjacent block. The adjacent block may only need to rotate to allow the sideways movement of the particular block. Because a block set in the ground can be rotated more readily than it can be pushed through the ground, this design does not inhibit undesired sideways movement of the blocks to the same degree as a complete interlock block design. Moreover, when the blocks are arranged to form a tight 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 or 135xc2x0 bend, the interlocking feature is lost because the recess is not positioned to inhibit sideways movement of its adjacent block. Accordingly, the resulting edging pattern or stepping path is more prone to unwanted distortion due to human and animal contact, or frost, weather or erosion.
A still further problem with conventional like-shaped, interlocking edging and stepping block designs is that the projections and recesses do not compliment the overall design of the block. One side typically includes a single projection and the other side typically includes a single recess. The projection and indentation are not structured or positioned to compliment the overall design formed by the block or any pattern formed into the upper surface of the block.
A problem with conventional paired, interlocking edge and stepping blocks is that different block shapes are used to achieve the edging pattern. One type of block contains one or more recesses and another type of block contains one or more projections. Alternating block shapes are used every other block to achieve the interlocking pattern. This requires a person to purchase and store several different blocks to rep lace broken blocks or modify the edging pattern or stepping path in the future.
A similar problem occurs in conventional interlocking edging and stepping block designs that utilize blocks with somewhat similar shaped bodies. These blocks have projections or recesses located in different places. Blocks used to form a straight section of the edging pattern or path have the projection on one end of the block and the recess on the opposite end. Blocks used to form a curved section of the edging pattern or path have one projection or recess located one end of the block, and one projection or recess located on a side of the block. One end of the block has a smooth finish. Before going to the store to purchase the blocks, a person must not only know the number of blocks they will need for the overall length of the edging pattern or path, but the number and type of differently shaped blocks they will need to make the precise pattern. This inflexibility can frustrate the process of designing and installing the blocks. Again, several different blocks have to be bought and stored in order to replace a broken block or modify the edging pattern or path in the future.
The present invention is intended to solve these and other problems.
The present invention relates to a composite masonry edging or stepping block used with other like-shaped blocks to form a continuous interconnected edging pattern or stepping path that accommodates straight sections and tight bends in the pattern or path. Each block has a series of six adjoining projections around a major portion of its perimeter, and a pair of adjoining recesses along a minor portion of its perimeter. Two adjoining projections form a multi-wave protrusion. Several combinations of two adjoining projections can be used to form a number of multi-wave protrusions. Each protrusion has the same size and shape but extends in a different angular direction. The two recesses form a multi-wave indentation. The multi-wave indentation flushly receives one of the multi-wave protrusions of an adjacent block to achieve an interlocking connection in either straight or angled alignments. The structure of each block forms a flower-like pattern. Part of the pattern is formed on the upper surface of the block by several spaced, arcuate grooves that radially extend from near the middle of the block to its perimeter. Part of the pattern is formed by the projections that have arcuate sides and beveled edges that align to smoothly continue the arcs of the grooves. The grooves and projection combine to form a series of petaline shapes. Several interconnected blocks produce a flower-chain appearance.
One advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that several combinations of projections can be used to form the multi-wave protrusion. Each block can be readily interlocked to an adjacent like-shaped block to form a straight section or bend in the edging pattern or stepping path. Adjacent blocks can be used to achieve a straight section or a 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 or 135xc2x0 bend while maintaining the interlocking connection between adjacent blocks. Thus, the blocks are suitable to edge gardens, patios, driveways, walkways, and other landscaped surfaces having both straight and angled portions.
Another advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that adjacent blocks achieve a complete interlock. When placed side-by-side in an interlocking arrangement, the sideways movement of a particular block relative to the edging pattern or stepping path will impart a sideways movement of its adjacent blocks. In addition, the rotational movement of the particular block will also impart a sideways movement on its adjacent blocks. Because a block set in the ground must pushed through that ground to achieve this sideways movement, this design significantly inhibits this undesired sideways movement of the blocks. Moreover, this interlocking feature is not compromised when the blocks are arranged to form a 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 or 135xc2x0 bend. The resulting edging pattern or path resists unwanted distortion due to human and animal contact, or frost, weather and erosion.
A further advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edge block is that only one block shape is required to achieve an edging pattern or stepping path having straight sections and bends. A person need only purchase and store one type of block to use as a replacement for broken blocks or to modify the edged pattern or path in the future. This flexibility facilitates the process of designing, installing and maintaining an edging pattern or path.
A still further advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that its projections compliment the overall design of the block. The projections are structured and positioned to compliment the overall design formed by the block and the pattern formed into the upper surface of the block.
A still further advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that they form a border with a continuous wave pattern on both sides. The side walls of the adjacent projections form the wavy sides of the border. Each of the waves forming the continuous wave pattern has the same size and shape and is spaced substantially the same distance apart from its two adjacent waves. The waves extend in an unbroken manner through the straight sections and bends in the overall edging or stepping block layout or pattern.
A still further advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that the block forms an edging or stepping pattern having a continuous flower chain appearance. This flower chain appearance extends in an unbroken manner through the straight sections and bends in the overall edging or stepping block layout or pattern.
A still further advantage of the present like-shaped, interlocking edging or stepping block is that the blocks can be arranged in a straight or staggered pattern. The straight alignment of the blocks produces and edging or stepping pattern having a width equal to the diameter of the blocks. The staggered alignment of the blocks produces an edging or stepping pattern that has a width greater than that of a single block. Sixteen inch diameter stepping blocks can create a path having about a twenty inch width. The wider path is easier for a person to walk across, and is achieved by using the smaller, easier to handle blocks.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon making reference to the specification, claims and drawings.